Prolog
by Rozaliaa
Summary: Minął dokładnie tydzień od TEGO wydarzenia. Najbardziej nieprzyjemny, stresogenny i irytujący zarazem w życiu Ciela Phantomhiva. Kto by pomyślał, że TO tak się skończy. W zasadzie nikt nie miał prawa o TYM myśleć z wyjątkiem samego Ciela oraz, no cóż, osoby wszystkiemu winnej.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Sebastian odchylił nieznacznie głowę, kiedy Finni nieumyślnie wyrzucił w powietrze zestaw noży do krojenia mięsa. Dwa tasaki z impetem wbiły się w pokrytą zielonkawą tapetą ścianę, zaś kolejne trzy do szynki, wołowiny i drobiu niczym rozwścieczone osy wzbiły się ku górze i z gracją rakiet samonaprowadzających świsnęły ku lokajowi.

Sebastian westchnął cicho i nim ktokolwiek zdołał krzyknąć w obawie o swoje życie kilkoma zgrabnymi ruchami oraz pół obrotem wyłapał niebezpieczne narzędzia i 'przytulił' je do swojej piersi ze standardowo sceptyczną miną.

- Dlaczego się tym zajmujesz? - zapytał z lekko uniesionymi brwiami, kulącego się gdzieś przy podłodze Finniego.

- P-przepraszam!

Sebastian westchnął i z niezadowoleniem wyciągnął zaklinowane w ścianie noże, a następnie wypolerował je śnieżnobiałą serwetką (którą wyjął nie wiadomo kiedy i skąd). W końcu był lokajem, trzeba dodać piekielnie dobrym lokajem, który z racji swojego stanowiska musiał być przygotowany na wszystko.

Dzisiejszy dzień okazał się jednak wyjątkowo kapryśnym. Począwszy od brzydkiej, deszczowej pogody, po kilka niefortunnych zdarzeń, które w żaden sposób nie ułatwiały Sebastianowi pracy, za to sprawiły nie lada kłopot.

Dokładnie o szóstej nad ranem wręczył poszczególnym członkom służby listę zadań, które powinni wykonać jeszcze zanim obudzi się panicz. Istotnym było, aby zaplanowane prace wykonywać możliwie cicho, bez zbędnego szumu i harmidru, które to mogłyby zakłócić sen drogiego panicza, czego następstwem mogłoby być pogorszenie się jego zdrowia. Zdecydowanie nie można było na to pozwolić.

Maylen skwapliwie kiwała głową pozwalając swoim ciemno-amarantowym włosom podrygiwać w rytm wypowiadanych przez Sebastiana poleceń.

Odkąd rezydencja Phantomhive po raz drugi została strawiona przez demoniczny ogień wraz z częścią Anglii, a hrabia Ciel zniknął na dwa miesiące by pojawić się zaledwie tydzień temu - jej determinacja dotycząca służby owemu młodzieńcowi wzrosła trzykrotnie. Po części mogło być to spowodowane bliską obecnością nadal tajemniczego i niezwykle pociągającego lokaja, jednakże niezbyt rozgarnięta służąca świetnie radziła sobie z rozpraszaniem tego typu myśli.

- Tak jest, sir! - rozległ się pełen entuzjazmu bojowy okrzyk. Zaraz po tym służba rozproszyła się po letniej rezydencji Phantomhive i zabrała do pracy.

Już po niespełna dwóch godzinach Sebastian utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że będzie musiał przejąć większą część obowiązków zaplanowanych dla podopiecznych. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, jednakże tym razem fakt ten zirytował go nieco bardziej niż zwykle. W końcu to był wyjątkowy dzień dla panicza. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik tym czasem nie zapowiadało się aby ktokolwiek był w stanie zapiąć chociaż pierwsze trzy z nich.

Najpierw zupełnie przypadkiem spalone zostały wszystkie garnki ( w raz z nimi znajdujące się w środku potrawy) oraz pół ściany w kuchni. Następnie w ruch poszła najlepsza zastawa stołowa nieumyślnie potłuczona na schodach, za nią zaś uszyte z najdelikatniejszego płótna białe koszule panicza, które po praniu i wysuszeniu niewiele różniły się od podłogowych ścierek. Wyłącznie przyjemnie różowym kolorem. Na wspomnienie o nowo posadzonych różach tuż przy wejściowych drzwiach demon skrzywił się nieznacznie. Finni w ich opiekę wsadził zdecydowanie za dużo pasji.

- Jeżeli skończyłeś już swoją pracę, możesz udać się na targ - oznajmił beznamiętnie i nie tracąc kolejnych cennych sekund odwrócił się i odszedł w przeciwną stronę korytarza.

- Dziękuję! - zakrzyknął za nim chłopak, jednak po ciemnowłosym lokaju nie było już śladu.

Minął dokładnie tydzień od TEGO wydarzenia. Najbardziej nieprzyjemny, stresogenny i irytujący zarazem w życiu Ciela Phantomhiva. Kto by pomyślał, że TO tak się skończy. W zasadzie nikt nie miał prawa o TYM myśleć z wyjątkiem samego Ciela oraz, no cóż, osoby wszystkiemu winnej.

Młody hrabia przekręcił się na drugi bok i prychnął z niezadowoleniem. Pomięta pościel zsunęła się na wyściełaną barwnym dywanem podłogę. Ciel zmrużył oczy obserwując zza poduszki srebrzyste drobinki kurzu wydostające się z fałd opuszczonej do połowy, burgundowej kotary.

Za parę minut powinien pojawić się tu Sebastian, przeszło mu przez myśl i mimowolnie zacisnął palce na prześcieradle. Z pewnością jego usta wykrzywione będą w tym nazbyt uprzejmym uśmiechu, który nie sięgnie brązowych, przebiegłych oczu.

Hrabia wepchnął twarz w stłamszoną puchową poduchę i wywarczał kilka niewybaczalnych dla osoby o jego statusie słów, poprzedzając je kilkoma agresywnymi walnięciami pięścią w łóżko oraz kompletnym znieruchomieniem.

Po komnacie poniosły się dźwięki subtelnego pukania do drzwi.

- Wejść.

Schludnie ubrany mężczyzna ukłonił się w wejściu i z wiadomym wyrazem twarzy skierował w stronę Ciela. Młodemu hrabiemu widok ten sprawił niejaką satysfakcję. Krótką i powierzchowną, ale dzięki niej udało mu się zachować na twarzy imitację zaspanej miny, idealnie maskującej wyzierającą z jego oczu złość.

- Dzień dobry paniczu. Muszę przeprosić za wszelkie hałasy, które mogły cię zbudzić. - oznajmił z pokornie spuszczoną głową, a kiedy hrabia nie raczył odpowiedzieć szybko przyszykował świeży i pachnący strój. Beżowa koszula z zakończonymi finezyjną falbaną rękawami, zapinana z przodu, z niewysokim pionowo postawionym kołnierzem, czarna, elegancka kamizelka z czterema guzikami i błyszczącą podszewką, prostego kroju pantalony w kolorze ciemnej zieleni, a to wszystko zwieńczone sięgającym kolana tego samego koloru płaszczem wprost z francuskiego wybiegu mody.

Ciel opuścił nogi na podłogę i pozwolił założyć sobie lakierowane pantofle. Podczas gdy Sebastian zajmował się wiązaniem sznurówek, on toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną bitwę, która z góry skazana była na niepowodzenie. Żadna z opcji, które jeszcze 5 sekund temu wydawały się logiczne, teraz nie nadawała się do realizacji. Kiedy bowiem przypominał sobie wyraz twarzy swojego demonicznego towarzysza z dnia, kiedy wszystko potoczyło się NIE tak, po plecach przechodził mu zimny dreszcz, kwintesencja jeszcze nie wyblakłych za pośrednictwem czasu emocji. Czuł się niekomfortowo, choć i to słowo w pełni nie oddawało jego stanu. Z trudem powstrzymał się od cichego syknięcia, co zaowocowało cierpkim grymasem na jego ustach.

Lokaj podniósł się do pozycji stojącej i niemal niezauważalnie zmarszczył brwi. Panicz wydawał się być nadąsany, niby nic niezwykłego w jego przypadku, jednak dla pewności Sebastian ponownie skłonił się i z ręką przytkniętą do piersi zadeklamował:

- Jeszcze raz chciałbym powiedzieć, że jest mi niezmiernie przykro z powodu wszelkich niedogodności.

Uniósł wzrok ku górze spodziewając się dojrzeć dobrze znane zniecierpliwienie w granatowych oczach Ciela, ten jednak wstał i z głową odwróconą w stronę okna wyraźnie uciekał spojrzeniem. Jego szczupłe, zarysowane przez wątłe mięśnie ręce uniosły się mechanicznie, co znacznie ułatwiało zdjęcie koszuli nocnej.

- Nic nie słyszałem.

Nie pozostawiał złudzeń, jeżeli chodziło o jakąkolwiek konwersację. Była w tym momencie zbędna, jeżeli nie, niepożądana. Prawdę mówiąc panicz nigdy nie należał do rozmownych osób. Przez te kilka lat, podczas których byli właściwie nierozłączni, nigdy jeszcze nie udało mu się sprowokować hrabiego do dyskusji wykraczającej poza kilka, w porywach kilkanaście zdań złożonych. Gdyby jednak liczyć każdy grymas, który w trakcie tej skomplikowanej operacji gościł na twarzy panicza ich wzajemna 'konwersacja' mogłaby zostać uznana za rozbudowaną i bogatą merytorycznie. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o różnice wynikające ze statusu społecznego lub nieśmiałości wobec służby (i takie przypadki się zdarzały) - nawet na osobności Ciel ograniczał się jedynie do wydawania poleceń i złośliwości.

Lokaj nie wiele robił sobie z tego typu humorów. Początkowo nawet go bawiły, ten ton, emanująca od panicza krnąbrność i stanowczość. Z czasem nieoszlifowane szkiełko miało coraz większe szanse stać się prawdziwym diamentem, perełką w jego osobistej kolekcji.

Hrabia mimowolnie zerknął w stronę swojego podwładnego. Coś było nie tak, ale skoro nie zmuszano go do bezsensownej gadaniny, mógł to zignorować. W zasadzie miał szczerą nadzieję, że może tak zrobić.

Woda w wannie była letnia. Oplatające go w pasie bandaże nasiąknęły szybko, powodując swędzące szczypanie.

Tam gdzie byli TAMTEGO dnia, czas ludzki nie obowiązywał. Zaledwie godzina okazała się być dwoma miesiącami. Rana postrzałowa była więc wciąż świeża i skrzętnie ukrywana przed resztą społeczeństwa. Sam fakt, że zjawił się, kiedy wieść, że umarł była już nieco przestarzałą, budziła wystarczającą ilość kontrowersji.

- Sebastian!

- Tak paniczu?

- Ręcznik.


	2. Prolog cz II

**Prolog cz. II**

Nie jestem pewny ile razy przerwano mi posiłek. Poranna poczta, jak zwykle niezapowiedziana wizyta Elizabeth, aż w końcu dwaj idioci w interesach. I choć byłem już naprawdę głodny, a stół uginał się pod ciężarem błyszczących półmisków aż po brzegi wypełnionych jedzeniem, na koniec musiałem udać się do swojego gabinetu i w towarzystwie owych bufonów odbyć 'przemiłą' rozmowę na temat nowego, ponoć innowacyjnego projektu zabawek, które, cytuję: „Zdecydowanie powinny znaleźć się na półkach każdego sklepu należącego do korporacji Phantomhive". A dlaczego? Dlaczego?! Bo się im, cholera, godzina pomyliła.

- Naprawdę chodziło o 10.30?

- Tak.

- Hmm no ciekawe, w takim razie, hrabio, czy moglibyśmy przełożyć to spotkanie na 9.05? To byłoby już teraz!

Moja mina mówiła sama za siebie. W tym momencie jedyne co _byśmy mogli_, a w zasadzie co ja bym mógł sprowadzało się do wywalenia moich rozmówców za drzwi.

Ubrany w ciemną pomarańcz mężczyzna strapił się wyraźnie i nerwowo przycisnął do siebie swój wymyślny melonik. Zarówno on jak i jego wspólnik już na pierwszy rzut oka wydali mi się skończonymi oszustami, którzy nie pierwsi i pewnie nie ostatni uznali, że ktoś w moim wieku mający do dyspozycji ogromny majątek jest łatwym celem dla byle jakiego naciągacza. Po kilkunastu minutach zacząłem zastanawiać się, dlaczego właściwie zgodziłem się z nimi spotkać. Obaj w ekstrawaganckich, płytko skrojonych surdutach, przedstawili się jako bracia Mutlock. Gdyby nie fakt, iż na wieść o mojej śmierci akcje spadły o jakieś dziesięć procent zwyczajnie zignorowałbym ich już podczas telefonicznej rozmowy.

- Sądzicie, że to _coś _może przynieść mi jakąkolwiek korzyść? – zapytałem, zasiadłszy za potężnym biurkiem i bez zainteresowania przyjrzałem się kolejno projektowi i kilku zaprezentowanym przez nich zabawkom. Były mizernej jakości, jak to bywa u prototypów i na dodatek wyglądały raczej dziwacznie. Przechodząc obok czegoś takiego na pewno nie wziąłbym tego za zabawkę. Chyba, że zepsutą.

- Tak, oczywiście. – drugi z nich zamachał mi przed oczami garścią jakiś dokumentów, rzekomo świadczących o zapotrzebowaniu na ich wyroby. Każde dziecko chciałoby mieć słonia z trzema trąbami i oczami niczym żaba w swoim pokoju. Głupiec, sam w to nie wierzył, a próbował wcisnąć mnie. Randall Mutlock w przeciwieństwie do swojego krępego i płochliwego brata, był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Z jego wąskich, szparkowatych oczu sączył się przesłodzony jad. Wyraźnie niecierpliwił się, kiedy zadawałem kolejne, niewygodne dla takiego krętacza jak on, pytania. Jeżeli spodziewał się, że pójdzie mu łatwo teraz zaczął nabierać wątpliwości. Tak bywa, kiedy ma się nikłe doświadczenie i przerośnięte ambicje, ale mniejsza o to…

Dwa razy do pokoju przyszedł Sebastian, na srebrnej tacy przynosząc zakąski w postaci filigranowych torcików, croissantów nadziewanych własnej roboty marmoladą czy też babeczek z bitą śmietaną i finezyjnie powycinanymi owocami. Przeklęty! Dobrze wiedział, że podczas tego typu spotkań nie biorę do ust niczego poza herbatą. Nie omieszkałem spojrzeć na niego najbardziej upodlonym wzrokiem, na jaki było mnie w tym momencie stać.

Mdliło mnie na myśl, że mógłbym zjeść coś w towarzystwie takiego motłochu. Wystarczyłoby żebym ubrudził koniec nosa w bitej śmietanie, co niechętnie przyznaję zdarza mi się dosyć często i skompromitowałbym się na całej linii. Potem gadaliby, że jestem uroczy, co bezwątpienia negatywnie wpłynęłoby na moje samopoczucie, tudzież opinię publiczną na temat mojej skromnej osoby. Ja, hrabia Ciel Phantomhive, nie mogę pozwolić sobie nawet na tak drobny blamaż.

Niemniej jednak Sebastian jak zwykle zachowywał się profesjonalnie, wyginał wąskie wargi w tym irytującym, uprzejmym uśmiechu i kilkakrotnie pytał moich 'gości' czy niczego nie potrzebują. Tak, jak się spodziewałem ci idioci nie zwrócili na niego większej uwagi. Lokaj jak każdy inny, czyż nie? Uśmiechnąłem się na tę myśl krzywo, co zostało mylnie odebrane przez braci Mutlock, którzy odpowiedzieli tym samym, lecz w entuzjastycznej wersji.

- Więc twierdzisz, że we Francji sprzedały się w tysiącach egzemplarzy każdy? To zmienia postać rzeczy. – podciągnąłem kąciki ust do wrednego uśmieszku, ignorując przeczucie, że nie wyjdzie mi to na dobre. To właśnie ludzie pokroju braci Mutlock najczęściej trwonili mój cenny czas, by niedługo potem, w najgorszym wypadku _bardzo_ pokornie przepraszać za swoją wizytę. Ostentacyjnie upiłem łyk gorzkiej herbaty.

Chudzielec zatarł ręce, wyobrażając sobie jaką fortunę zbije na chłoptasiu siedzącym przed nim. Szczerze mówiąc zaczynał go już wkurzać, jeszcze parę minut, a porozmawialiby sobie inaczej. Willa znajdowała się na obrzeżach Londynu, co więcej w całym budynku była tylko garstka służby. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie żeby pewne sprawy załatwić jego sposobem. Tylko płochliwe spojrzenia Stanley'a powstrzymywały go od pokazania temu dzieciakowi, kto tu, kogo, o co prosi.

Randall dał słowo, że zdobędzie pieniądze i miał zamiar go dotrzymać za wszelką cenę. Kiedy patrzył na nadętą buźkę Ciela Phantomhive'a przed oczami stawała mu twarz wymizerniałego chłopca, który już od miesiąca chorobą przykuty do łóżka modlił się o lekarstwo lub bezbolesną śmierć. Bardzo cierpiał… Do tego stopnia, że samemu Mutlock'owi coś drgało niebezpiecznie za każdym razem, gdy go odwiedzał. Tak nie powinno być. Jego trzynastoletni kuzyn nie zasłużył na taki los, był naprawdę dobrym dzieckiem. Jako jedyny z całej rodziny nie stronił od niego, nie bał się wyjętego z pod prawa Randalla Mutlock'a, który w życiu nie zrobił nic dla innych, a tylko przysparzał im kłopotów. Kradł, pił, wdawał się w mordobicie tak często, jak tylko było to możliwe. Teraz miał szansę mu pomóc – wystarczyło sprzedać pomysł i kupić lek. Czasu było naprawdę niewiele i albo uda mu się dzisiaj albo wcale.

Skwapliwie pokiwał głową wyszczerzając przy tym nie całkiem kompletny rząd, o dziwo białych zębów. Grubszy Mutlock zawtórował mu niemrawym kiwnięciem głowy i po raz któryś zaprezentował jak jeździ powóz na 3 kołach, po brzegi wypchany istotami zwierzętopodobnymi. Nazwa tego cacka brzmiała „cyrk na kółkach", co według Ciela było całkiem trafnym określeniem. Większość wykonana była z drewna, tylko gdzieniegdzie miały znajdować się metalowe elementy. Nic nowego. Jeżeli dziwaczność i brzydotę tych drobiazgów można było nazwać innowacyjnymi to rzeczywiście warto było je mieć, choćby na pamiątkę jak zabawek robić nienależny.

- W takim razie dowidzenia.

Randall omal nie dostał ataku apopleksji.

- Że co proszę drogi hrabio? Chyba źle się zrozumieliśmy…

- Nie. Nie potrzebuje zabawek, które zostały wyprodukowane w innym kraju i to w tak dużym nakładzie. Co więcej jeszcze tego roku zamierzam otworzyć sieć sklepów na terenie Francji i zgadzając się przyjąć wasze projekty poniósłbym same straty. – ciągnął beznamiętnym głosem, a twarz Randalla Mutlock'a z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej przypominała nabrzmiałą papryczkę chili. – Ponadto te śmieci, które nazywacie zabawkami są tandetne i odpychające. Przeciętne dziecko prędzej ucieknie z płaczem niż zechce przytulić do siebie pluszowego królika z jednym okiem i sześcioma…

- Ależ hrabio czasy się zmieniają. – przerwał mu z wymuszonym uśmiechem, któremu przeczyły zaciśnięte pod stołem pięści. – Jesteśmy skłonni zaoferować kilkanaście nikomu nieznanych konceptów, które według naszych ekspertów od sprzedaży osiągną jeszcze większy sukces niż poprzednie.

- Być może.

- Być może co, drogi hrabio?

- Być może pokazałbym wam jak dużo niedociągnięć jest w tych waszych innowacyjnych projektach, a przy okazji z jak marnymi ekspertami pracujecie, ale nie mam na to czasu. Żegnam.

Randall nie wytrzymał i pięścią uderzył w blat biurka, zrzucając przy tym swoją filiżankę na podłogę. Delikatna porcelana rozprysnęła się na kilka kawałków, a znajdujący się w niej ciemny płyn natychmiast wsiąknął w beżowy dywan.

- Tss. Kolejna zastawa.. – mruknął Ciel i wyczekująco spojrzał na drzwi.

Mutlock prawie się popluł słysząc tą jawną ignorancję wobec jego osoby. Stanley wcisnął się w fotel tak, że zza miękkich poręczy wystawał jedynie kawał jego odstającego brzucha.

Jeszcze nie teraz, powtarzał sobie w myślach Randall. Jeżeli to spieprzy drugiej szansy nie będzie już nigdzie. Na dodatek cały czas czuł się obserwowany przez kogoś z zewnątrz. Fizycznie nie było to możliwe, znajdowali się na drugim piętrze; nie było możliwości, aby wspiąć się po ścianie, nie było nawet żywopłotu. Chyba, że mieli tu jakieś ukryte przejścia – w końcu nie takie rzeczy widziało się u tych przeklętych bogaczy. Do diabła, robił się irytująco podejrzliwy.

- Wiele tracisz hrabio. – wysyczał przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy. Teraz jeszcze bardziej przypominał węża, który w każdej chwili mógł zaatakować aplikując ofierze śmiertelną dawkę jadu. Tyle, że żaden wąż nie rzuca się na tygrysa, nawet, jeśli ten jest tylko tygrysiątkiem. Cały dygocząc podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. – Dowidzenia. Idziemy Stan. – rzucił w stronę brata i nie czekając na jego reakcję szybkim krokiem opuścił gabinet.

- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz Cielu Phantomhive. Ja Randall Mutlock obiecuję ci to..

- W czymś pomóc?

Mutlock odwrócił się napięcie, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w lokaja, który niespodziewanie pojawił się tuż za jego plecami. Miał zamiar na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale coś w spojrzeniu tego mężczyzny powstrzymało go od jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Szarpnął za klamkę i trzaskając drzwiami wydostał się na świeże powietrze. Stanley czekał już w powozie. Odjeżdżając, Randall ostatni raz rzucił okiem na nieskromną posiadłość Phantomhive'a. Mógłby przysiąc, że w jednym z okien zauważył dziwną zmorę ubraną w strój lokaja.


End file.
